Out Of Control?
by FadeIntoTheBackground
Summary: Little NCIS oneshot. Shipless. MERRY CHRISTMAS HANNAH! Not great, kind of short, but I hope you like it. Kind of took inspiration from YouGottaSingAlong's Polka Dot Boxers. The team are having a Christmas party....


**This is Hannah's Christmas present! It's not great, I was really stuck on what to write, so its kind of pointless, just a bit of fun really. It's partly true anyway, some of the things that the people do is based on what happened when I was at a slightly wild party once, seriously! Its short, sorry. But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it's OOC, but that doesn't mean it's mine. It's not.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS HANNAH! (YouGottaSingAlong)**

Firstly, McGee was drunk.

Secondly, so was Abby.

Thirdly, it was not normal for them to be drunk. Well, Abby maybe, but certainly not McGee. But it was Christmas, cares and problems flew out the window along with an over-excited McGee's Santa hat.

Ziva sighed, and headed outside to the parking lot outside the building to rescue the hat for the second time. When she got back, the whole team, Gibbs included, was standing around in a large circle, laughing and applauding McGee's attempts at break dancing.

Tony was shouting encouragement, while filming it on his camera phone. Ducky edged up to him.

'By Boxing day,' he said loudly over the noise of the party, 'I have a feeling that will all be on the internet.'

Tony didn't bother to deny it. He continued filming as McGee tried to do a worm, but ended up smacking his face on the floor and ending up with a bloody nose. Someone threw a wet cloth at him. McGee lunged to catch it and missed by about a mile. Before he could bend down to pick it up, Abby had come staggering over and grabbed his hands, she started leaping up and down in a wild parody of disco dancing, shaking her tangle of black hair and waving McGee's arms so hard that he fell over.

The Christmas Eve office party up at NCIS was way past control, but nobody seemed to care. Tony had a bit more to drink, and then started having a mince pie fight with a random background agent that Ziva was sure Tony had never spoken to in his life.

'So here it is, Merry Christmas!' McGee warbled as loud as he could. The people able to hear were the ones standing next to him, and they laughed at the way his voice went up and down in a ghastly sound as Abby practically threw him around the dance area.

'Everybody's having fun!' Abby joined in, screaming over the heavy bass line from the stereo.

'Look to the future now,' almost the whole room seemed to join in, 'It's only just beguuuuuuuunn!'

Everyone cheered, and Abby pulled McGee to her, draped one arm around his shoulders and started kissing him randomly all over his face, leaving red lipstick marks dotted around his features. McGee blushed.

Several people wolf-whistled, and Abby moved away from McGee, shouting 'Farewell Timmy!' and pulled Ziva off the sidelines, dragging her into the middle of the floor, and pretending to slow dance with her, twirling round and round. Everyone laughed at the expression of fierce concentration on Ziva's face, as she concentrated on keeping a swaying Abby on her feet. Abby's heel eventually ripped Ziva's simple dress, but Ziva just laughed.

Tony joined them on the floor, dragging a giggling female agent who he seemed to have just picked up.

McGee, suddenly left on his own in the midst of the two twirling couples, blinked forlornly for a moment, before stumbling off, navigating his way with extreme difficulty towards the nearest drinks table in search of another eggnog.

Ziva headed over to him, she and Gibbs were probably the only ones at the party still able to walk in a straight line. 'Are you ok?' She asked McGee.

'Of course,' McGee tried to laugh at the idea, but came out with a high pitched giggle instead. 'You're beautiful,' he told Ziva. 'You're my best friend too.'

Ziva just gave him a wary nod, willing to accept anything he said, seeing as it was meaningless and he wouldn't remember it in the morning.

McGee bounded off once again into the party, Gibbs had to sidestep wildly to avoid him.

'Hey! You! Probie!' Tony waved over the heads of the crowd and they headed towards each other. 'You're so dead Probie!' Tony laughed at him. 'When Christmas is over and we're at work, Boss is never gonna trust you again.'

'Like he did anyway!' McGee giggled again before striding back off to pretend to play air guitar to the sudden solo that had started on the sound system.

**Hope you like it, not sure it flowed too well, but there you go.**

**Love you Hannah xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
